Downstairs
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Prize One-Shot for Avalami. Chamiko LEMON. chase lets Kimiko out of the cage in Jack's lair, and what's his reward? And how did Jack's mom not hear it until the end?


**This is a prize/reward One-Shot for Avalami. Lemon request, huh? I was kinda surprised to hear it, but I'll gladly write one! And your request idea… INGENIOUS! Absolutely ingenious my friend…**

**I'm so looking forward to this, let's just skip the rest of the introduction, shall we?**

**Downstairs**

"Hee hee! This time things will be different!" Jack giggled happily, rubbing his hands together and prancing around his base like a teenage girl from television.

"How so? Will you actually succeed for once in your life, or were you talking about finally getting a life to start?" the girl in the cage spat at him. Jack spun around and smiled at her.

"Oh, Kimiko, always so cynical. Why not smile a little more? That'd make you just a little prettier than you already are, ya know," Jack said with a smile and then a nasally laugh.

"Pass, 'specially when you're the one I'm smiling at," she shot back at him.

Jack sighed and said, "Don't go anywhere… Like you can!" After that joke, Jack snickered and hurried up the stairs of his base to go up to get food, or something…

Jack had kidnapped Kimiko once again; only this time he had taken away her PDA and had made sure there was no way for her to get out. Kimiko sat on the bird swing in the cage and she kicked her legs back and forth with boredom.

"Pretty bird, pretty bird…" came the sing-song voice outside the cage. Kimiko raised her head and blinked a few times.

"Huh?" she looked around a few times and that was when she noticed him standing in the corner of the room. Chase Young. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness and he slowly walked toward her.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed defensively and she asked, "What do you want?"

"Well I'd like to get you out of this infernal cage, for starters," he said with a soft smile. Before Kimiko could ask what the catch was, the cage fell apart around her in parts on the ground.

Kimiko looked up at Chase and she immediately asked, "And what do you want in return?"

"Nothing… I just wanted you out of that cage…" he replied, smiling and looking at his hand.

She blinked and whispered softly, "But… I really feel bad not rewarding you for helping me… I mean, Jack's on your side, and everything… Surely you must want some sort of reward…"

Chase grinned at her; this grin was full of malicious mischief and lust.

And before Kimiko could really argue, Chase had her pants off, along with his, and he was pushing her down onto Jack's table in his base. She blinked once she realized that something had happened in two seconds, and when she felt his hand on the back of her neck, she squeaked out in a terrified voice, "Th-this is what you want…?"

He nodded, and Kimiko swallowed. She hadn't been expecting this from Chase; he never seemed aroused by anything. But she sighed and said that if he wanted this as his reward, she'd let him.

And Kimiko clutched the table as he thrust his member into her. She held back a whimper of pain as he began pounding without a hint of mercy.

Kimiko had her torso up as he rocked their hips from behind. She lost herself quickly, as his body began feeling very, very nice inside of her.

He pounded faster and faster in and out of her, making her mewl and moan happily.

"Chase," she breathed his name as he continued. Chase only chuckled happily and she said between moans, "Don't…Do…it…So…Hard!"

"Would you prefer it if I put myself in somewhere else?" he asked, hinting at taking her in the 'back door'. Kimiko squeaked out a no and Chase hissed, "Then just let me have my reward…"

Chase pounded into her faster and faster, soon Kimiko couldn't hold herself up and she fell onto the table, crying out and moaning his name.

Kimiko whimpered as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and began pulling her down onto him as he thrust into her. "CHASE!" Kimiko squealed his name and tried to stop the drool that was running down her chin. Her tongue was out of her mouth as she couldn't keep anything under control while Chase was inside her.

A sudden gasp startled Kimiko and she looked to the stairs. Horror welled up inside of her and she immediately screamed at chase to stop. Jack was standing on the stairs.

"Chase…! Unh… S-stop!" she yelled, between moans of pleasure. Chase grinned maliciously and adjusted his arms so that they were wrapped around her breasts. "jack's watching… Chase, not in front of Jack…!"

"Hush… this is my reward for aiding you.. And you will let me have it. With or without an audience," he ordered darkly.

Kimiko felt his arms wrap tighter around her breasts and she felt his chest against her back as he began humping into her like how a dog mates.

He was thrusting at a nice, steady pace, and it was really starting to get to Kimiko. She moaned and mewled as his member continually was shoved into her core.

"Feels…So…Good..!" Kimiko cried out with pleasure. She was practically limp in his arms, so chase pulled her up into a kneeling position on the table and he thrust up into her.

Jack's eyes widened as Kimiko's back arched and she wailed Chase's name. Liquid began leaking out of where Chase's member was inserted, and Chase whispered with a chuckle of pleasure, "Let me join you…" And then another liquid, white, that Jack knew to be semen leaked out of Kimiko.

And then Chase let her fall back onto the table, panting and gasping for air. He chuckled down at her and removed himself from within her.

Walking around, after making himself presentable once more, to the table side, Chase said, "I certainly hope this won't be our last time enjoying each other…"

Kimiko smiled weakly at him and Chase caressed her cheek affectionately before he was gone.

Jack still on the stairs, stared at the now unconscious Kimiko lying on his table.

And just then a voice called out from upstairs, behind the door,

"Jack! What was that? I thought I heard some noise coming from downstairs!"

**Well…? What did you think? Not a bad lemon, if I do say so myself.**

**Lemons are a challenge, but I accepted this one!**

**Avalami, I hope you liked it!**

**I hope I have fed your Chamiko addiction!**


End file.
